particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Ananto
The House of Ananto (Anantonese:Goons Anantan, Ikradonian: Huis van Ananto) a major goons (clan) of noblemen in Kalistan, descended from Kalistani Emperor Jorge I of Ananto. They are traditionally held as both the royal family of Ananto and the imperial family of Kalistan. The title of Floob of Kalistan was held almost exclusively by the Anantos until 1907, and any restored Kalistani empires have held Ananto blood as a requirement of emperors. To help differentiate from the island they are named after, something from the island of Ananto is "Anantonese," while something pretaining to the royal house is "Anantan." They were established in 1420 by Jorge, previously being a branch of the House Beulah. Today the house exists in many distinct sub-branches (Familla). Because the House has been around for over 1000 years, its members now include all Kalistani nobility and most of the nobility of neighboring countries. Including descendents of illegitimate children, some estimates have put descendents of Jorge I as being as much as 80% of Kalistan's population. The name Ananto itself is only barely restricted; many families descended from a daughter of the house have kept Ananto in their names for centuries. Here are the best known sub-branches. House Jorgone Ananto The second oldest branch, descended from Jorge I's second son, Jorge II, who was proclaimed emperor but overthrown by his older brother. Today they are the Counts of Beulah. Notable members: President Pinocchio Ananto (FM), President Muffins Ananto (FM), President Krishna Hapablap-Ananto (FPP) House Pedrone Ananto The oldest branch, descended from Jorge's first son, Pedro II. On and off emperors of Kalistan for 500 years. In 1907, the last emperor, Saccolito, was exiled from Kalistan, and settled in Selucia. Because this is the most distinguished branch, many of the other distinct houses are offshoots. Those include the House Frieheit-Seibenburg, the House Hanseatic Ananto, the House Picklesean Ananto or Carmichael-Ananto, the Combined House Reynolds Ananto, among many, many others. House Freiheit-Siebenburg Saccolito's only child, his daughter Karina, married Grand Duke Karl Siebenburg, and moved the family to Dundorf. After over a century of being excluded from the country, Grand Duke Wilhelm Siebenburg was allowed asylum from communist revolutionaries taking over Dundorf. He proceeded to be made both President and Chancellor of Kalistan, which led him to proclaim himself emperor. The House was then re-exiled, this time fleeing to Deltaria. The family was still active in Kalistani politics until the Terran War, combining with the powerful political House Frieheit, Kalistani noblemen descended from Duntrekkers. Their aliance with the Frieheits allowed the combined house shortlived return from exile. They still reside in Deltaria (I presume). Because they are descended from the only child of Saccolito, himself directly descended from Pedro II and Jorge I, the patriarch of the House Ananto as a whole is from this branch. Currently, it is Botoloph Freiheit-Strauss, a fascist who lives in Dranland. Because he is exiled, however, neither him nor any descendent of Saccolito may even enter Kalistan. Despite this, he appears on Kalistani money. Notable members: President Adolf von Freiheit-Siebenburg (IKP), President Heinrich Freiheit (IKP) House Hanseatic Ananto Descended from Emperor Saccolito's brother, Vincent, and his grandson, Hans, who proclaimed himself Floob in 1917, setting off a seven year civil war. In 1924 he was also exiled, but since his family has not shown such Imperial lust (probably because, unlike the Freiheits-Siebenburgs, they do not have as legitimate a claim), members of the house are allowed assylum in Kalistan. Notable members: President and Emperor Hans Ananto, President William James Ananto (LPL/NOP) House Carmichael-Ananto Descended from Emperor Saccolito's brother, Vincent, and his granddaughter Pickles (cousin to Hans), who founded the federal republic and was briefly floob (1917-1924). Pickles' married into House of Carmichael, Counts of Alphise, creating a combined house. Not all members of the House carry the name Carmichael, especially those who are not descended from a largely male line, who will often drop it in favor of something else. Staunch monarchists, or those who don't want to be reminded of Rights and Freedom Party candidate Ravenna Carmichael-Ananto, will often call the house by its alternative name, the House Picklesean Ananto. Notable members: Empress and President Pickles Ananto, President Ravenna Carmichael-Ananto (RFP), President James Carmichael-Ananto (RFP) House Reynolds-Ananto The House Reynolds is an ancient house of Suldanor who have been of political importance in New Vintalli since the conquests of Jorge I of Ananto. It is unclear whether they came to New Vintalli from Ananto with the invasion, or whether they were Orodoran or Vintalli. Certainly they have played an important part in Suldanorean and Vintalli history. During the Schismatic Era, 1758-1797, the Reynolds ruled the southern half of the Anantan Empire as the Vintalli Emperors of Kalistan, controlling Suldanor as well as parts of Baltusia and Gaduridos while sharing the throne with the Anantos. In 1917 patriarch Dionysus Reynolds joined in the Mainland revolt by declaring the Vintalli Empire reestablished. Though his claim ultimately failed the capital he built, Reynoldia, would remain the seat of the House Reynolds for years to come. In 2183, Reynolds patriarch President William Reynolds I married Sylvia Ananto, creating the house Reynolds-Ananto. Coat of Arms The original coat of arms of the House Ananto consisted of an ippagoggy (the family mascot, an Anantonese rodent that eats paste; supposedly chosen by Jorge I because of his role in gluing together the fractured land of Ananto) on a blue background (blazon: Azure, an Ippagoggy). Over time, with the addition of new territories, this evolved. The coat of arms of Ananto under Sacco III, the final emperor, was, quarterly: Ananto, Vintalli, Golavia. Today there are as many variations as there are branches of the House Ananto, the only commonality being the ippagoggy. Category:Nobility